I Think I Need It Too
by trenzalore296
Summary: Damon and Kat moments from S02E16 - House Guest. If I get enough reviews I might write my one plot for it, depending on what people thought :


**_I think I need it too – Katherine/Damon  
Chapter 1 - What Hurts The Most_**

**_So guys, I know I should really be posting for my other stories but I couldn't get this out of my head and I had a few hours today so... here we go ;)_**_

* * *

_

'So when I told you my plan to kill Elijah, why didn't you tell me I'd die if I used the dagger on him?'

He knows he shouldn't feel this way but God, after all these years he can't help but love her. There are two voices in his head right now, the bigger voice which is reminding him who she really is, what she is, and the smaller voice that keeps on creeping up on him, that feels all of the love, and the hurt, she makes him feel. As he asks this question the smaller voice begins to scream at him to get away before he hears the answer he dreads so very much and the bigger voice commands him to stay put, knowing he needs this so he can let go.

_'Oh, there are so many rules it's all very confusing.' _Never a straight answer with his Kat, but then, she never did truly belong to him. She didn't belong to anyone – that was one of the things that drew him in all those years ago. Her independence. But he needs this answer so he asks once more.

_'Did you know I would die?' _Please say no. Please say no. Please.

_'Did Elijah tell you his plan? Did he have a dagger to kill Klaus with?' _He is starting to get sick of this. She is avoiding answering. He doesn't understand why. She loves to hurt people, it's her favourite past time, just below hunting.

_'Why are still here?' _He wants her to leave now. Not just the room. The house, the town, the state, the country, the world. He wants her to leave and never return. He hates this feeling, like he needs her.

_'Because you haven't forcibly removed me.' _The flirty tone in her voice is just too much. It's killing him but her forces himself to build up those walls of steel her and Elena keep on so carelessly knocking down, not caring that the splinters and the rubble are leaving his heart bruised and battered. He has had enough of this. He points the flame thrower at her. And he sees the look of doubt in her eyes but it only makes the need to destroy her stronger.

_'You wouldn't.' _At this point he'd do anything to quench this feeling. Break anything, hurt anyone, kill any girl. Apart from sweet Elena. He couldn't live with that.

_'Oh, I would.' _He most definitely would. As the sweet, sour, lovely, horrible Katherine realises he is telling the truth, Damon sees a look of panic cloud over her beautiful chocolate eyes. So much like Elena's but in Katherine's Damon can see the malice and the evil lurking behind those magnificent orbs. He knows he would never see that in Elena's – it's what reminds him every day that he will never be good enough for her.

_'Damon be smart, I want Klaus dead just as much as you do, more. If I wasn't being honest about helping I would be long gone by now, okay. You can hate me but we want the same thing.' _She's panicking now. Well, of course she is. She spent 500 years running from an Original and just when she thought she could stop running, her ex turns a flame thrower on her. She made him like this, she knows what he is capable of. But he has her fooled now. He could never do that to her. He loved her, once upon a time.

_'And you know, I always get what I want. I wanted out of the tomb, it didn't matter who paid the price. Of course I knew that you'd die.' _And there it is. The comment he has been dreading all along. He thought that, once he heard the words fall from her mouth, he would be able to forget. But it was all a lie. And suddenly, he understands what it feels like to be in love with two people at the same time, like he thought Katherine did, like he hoped Elena would. But he knew something else as well. He knew the pain of knowing that neither would ever love you back. And that's what hurt the most.

* * *

**So thank you for reading guys :) I know, not that good but I have a few more I'll post in a bit :)**  
**Pleaaaaaaaaaaaseeeeee review - not that I'm desperate but y'no. **


End file.
